Deixe me te ajudar
by Hyuuga-Sonomi
Summary: Kiba ama Hnata,mas ela ama Naruto.O que será que acontecerá a dois? Kibahina presente de Natal para todos os fãs de Kibahina


DIsclaimer: Naruto Pertence a MAsashi Kishimoto,todos os direitos reservados.

Deixe me te Ajudar

Por Hyuuga-Sonomi

Tudo começou naquela tarde de outono,onde Shino,Kiba e Hinata estavam treinando,como de costume,Kurenai,a jonnin responsável estava apenas observando e lhes dizia o que tinha de errado,encostada em uma árvore,apenas vendo.Aburame Shino fora descansar um pouco e deixou apenas Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hinata treinando,lutando um contra um,até que a jovem resolveu se pronunciar.

-Kiba-ku-kun...lute sério,onegai...Diz Hinata parando.

-HInata...-Diz Kiba Surpreso,realmente não queria machuca-la,estava fazendo de propósito – Ok...Se você quer...

Kiba respirou fundo,e passou a ataca-la,por mais que não quisesse machuca-la,deveria lutar sério e conservara honra que ela havia conquistado,sabia que deveria faze-lo caso contrário o pouco orgulho que ela possuía seria acabado,afinal para Hinata Kiba estava com pena dela,por ser fraca e por isso não lutava sério,porém as razões eram outras.Depois de algum tempo,em silêncio,este fora quebrado pela voz da sensei.

-Está bom por hoje,chega de treinos – Fala Kurenai,se aproximando de Kiba e de Hinata que estavam,agora parados,lado a lado.

-Chega de treinos? – Repetiu Shino que acabara de voltar

-Exatamente,isso significa que podem ir para casa e descansar – Diz Kurenai,calmamente.

-Hai! – Disseram os 3 gennins raidamente,juntos.

Hyuuga Hinata, uma garota de cabelos negro-azulados com olhos de um raro tom perolado,devido ao Kekkei Genkai de seu clã,o Hyuuga,essa técnica ocular é chamada de Byakuga.Apaixonada pelo garoto de cabelos dourados,olhos azuis,feito safiras,aquele que possui a raposa-demônio,Kyuubi,dentro de si.

Inuzuka Kiba, um garoto de cabelos castanhos e olhos negros,pertence ao clã Inuzuka,por isso tem marcas características do clã no rosto,além disso usa seu cachorro,Akamaru,para realizar ataques conjuntos,essas são as principais características de quaisquer membro do clã Inuzuka, possui um cachorro para atques conjuntos e marcas do clã no rosto.

Aburame Shino, um garoto de cabelos pretos e sempre com um óculos escuros,ficando assim impossível distinguir a cor de seus olhos,membro do clã Aburame,assim podendo utilizar insetos como arma,abriga-los dentro de si e os incluir em seus jutsus.

Hinata,Kiba e Shino foram juntos para casa,quando a sua sensei Jonnin sumira em um redemoinho de folhas,apenas se acompanharam,pois nada de conversa entre eles,deixando Hinata e Kiba meio tensos, porém não sabiam o que conversar e ficavam quietos.Kiba não parava de olhar para Hinata,realmente nutria algo pela companheira de equipe,algo muito maior que uma simples amizade,um sentimento denominado Amor.

Porém sabia que ela amava Uzumaki Naruto e que ele,por sua vez,era apaixonado por Haruno Sakura que amava Uchiha Sasuke.Finalmente chegaram na casa de Shino,onde este morava com seus pais,se despediram e partiram,deixando assim, Kiba e Hinata sozinhos.

-Eu digo a ela,sobre isso hoje? – Perguntou-se em pensamento,olhou mais uma vez para Hinata e concluiu mentalmente – Eu digo a ela(P.S: Isso são pensamentos!)

Kiba respirou fundo,olhou para Hinata,parou de andar e a chamou:

-Hinata...

-O que foi,Kiba-kun? – Disse Hinata parando e o encarando,confusa

-Já faz algum tempo que queria te dizer isso...

-E o que é?

-Hinata... – Kiba a olha,sério,respira fundo e diz – Eu te amo.

-O-O que??? – Hinata cora,nunca haviam lhe dito isso antes,estava surpresa,quem imaginaria que Inuzuka Kiba a amasse?

-Exatamente o que ouviu...eu te amo...

-Mas Kiba-kun...

-Eu sei que você o ama...

-Então você...sabe que eu não...

-Sim,Hinata,Eu sei...Mas me deixe...

-Lhe deixar?

-Me deixe...ajuda-la a esquecer o Naruto!Me dê uma chance Hinata!

-E-Esquecer o Naruto-ku-kun?

-Sim...ele ama a Sakura e nem se quer se toca que você o ama...por favor Hinata, me deixe tentar lhe fazer feliz!

-Kiba-kun... – Começa Hinata,pensando no que deveria fazer.

-Sim?

-Eu...te deixo sim...Po-Pode tentar me fazer esquecer do Naruto-kun...-Hinata conclui com um sorriso amável no rosto.

Owari.

N/A: Dedicado a todos os fãs de Kibahina.


End file.
